Everyone deserves a second chance right?
by Blackenflames
Summary: Mizuka is only 6 year and is ordered to stay in Cross Academy for punishment for killing a pureblood. Mizuka slowly adjust to the Academy of course without causing some chaos. She's has problems talking about her past but she'll attempt to tell you by drawing in Crayon. What will happen if Mizuka gets a bit too Attach to Zero and Yuki?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking up ideas for werewolves exist and Unearsable memories so don't worry chap. will be coming up soon (:**

**Right now i wanted to try to write a story about a 6 year old girl living with the Cross's. I know i have a story like that called Unknown but has to wait since its a sequel to Werewolves Exist which is coming close to an end. **

The night was crucial and I had no chose to endure it. I waited for the signal for the gang to get the hell out of the house. I just wanted to go back to our regular hood. I had this weird feeling from the very start that this was going to back fire. The house was obviously loaded with expensive antiques, jewelry, and cash lying around like they were for cups to put on top. The thing that bothers me is that there was no alarm none or at least a guard dog. I sat there having no choice to twiddle my thumbs. I was the watch out, the hacker and shooter. Today I wasn't the hacker since the there was no alarm; I wasn't the shooter because I had already had my turn. I'm only 6 years old and I can do all these things. The thing I can't do is read, well kind of but not enough to get me by. I have never stepped in a school besides vandalizing it.

Ramen opened a window from the top floor grinning. "DUDE! They are seriously loaded they have pearls, and this golden earing with rubies! We're going to be fucken rich!" He laughed. Raman is one of those extreme money alcoholic nothing was ever enough. Raman is good for staking house and seeing which house is worth robbing. He was pulled away and Eve popped out.

"Ey Z Hay gente fuera de la casa?" She question (T: are there people outside the house) Eve speaks Spanish but has problems with switching back and forth. She's specializes on how to get out the buildings so seeing her set some relief.

Rob is my mentor and is probably one of my favorites from the whole gang. Last year he was really harsh on me, telling me to grow up…so I did. I stop my whining and complaining every time we past a toy store by the way are the hardest thing to do! After I grew up a tiny bit he started to teach me a lot of stuff besides reading and writing. He taught me how to hack in to computers, when words came up the screen; he told me not to think them as letters but as numbers. Shooting is where I'm most excellent at. I never missed my shot! I could almost say I'm better at it than Rob! Rob is the leader of this mission for now. The supreme of the whole gang is an unknown Millionaire name Thomas Wilson. I never met him and Rob told me I should never have too.

"Nadie" (No one)

She gave a nod and went back inside the house. My name is Z because it's easier for me to spell. My real name which no one uses is Mizuka or Mickey…. But I use neither of these names to write because well I can't wright well. I tried once and it turned out to be horrible. The letter B's look like a butt and I can't help but laugh. The letter C looks like its smiling at me or frowning so I get mix emotions. The only letter in the alphabet that I have no problem is the letter Z because it seems the only that tries to be different.

* * *

><p>A light cool breeze came in causing me to shiver lightly once again. I could hear the gang chatter up there drinking probably booze or something …<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Rob gagged. A huge commotion was stirring up.

"Is…Is this blood" Eve choked. Sounds of glass dropped and then came the shrieks.

_Someone was in the house! _

"Z! WE NEED YOU!" Rob shouted.

I ran to the back door almost tripping on my feet. I had my gun loaded and ready. Coming up the stairs took some time because there were so many! When I finally I reach the master bedroom, 3 gang members drained dead. The fourth was next…Rob. The time I came was too late. I was frightened...I don't know what to do. I tried shooting it but it wouldn't die! I shot its head, mouth and heart!

"You think human bullets is going to do anything, little girl" A women with angelic face and beaming crimson eyes giggled. She has fangs but vampires aren't real!

"You…You aren't real! Vampires aren't real" I stuttered. Her eyes darken and face tightens.

"I'm not just any vampire, human, I'm a pureblood." She emphasized. The pureblood pulled out the bullets from her chest and forehead. The bullets left no scars what so ever.

I tried shooting again but my luck just ran out I was out bullets.

"Are you done playing with your gun? Shouldn't you be playing with dolls or something" She says extending out her nails.

I had four more bullets in my pocket but they are completely useless! It doesn't kill anything! All it does it puts a good show of purple light but that's all. Maybe that's what exactly what I need, a distraction.

The moment I look down the women leaped on top of me like a panther. I manage to get one bullet out of my pocket but putting the bullet inside the gun was going to be a problem.

"I'm not yet full from your little friends maybe this small appetizer may fill me" She smirked. I spit in her eye. "Bitch they aren't food they're people." She lifted off me slightly enough for me to get my gun load.

"I told you honey, guns aint going to work"

"I know but their pretty bright" I smiled. I aimed at the heart and the room turned to a neon purple color. Debris was everywhere or was it dust? The woman was gone! Did the purple light kill her?

I did have a moment to think because I was already screwed….

"_Bend down and put your hands over your head" The police ordered._

**:) How was it?**

**Review for keeps  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 How quick is the execution?

**No reviews, I figured (:**

**More Reviews quickier updates ;) **

I was brought to the police station for questioning. There was man that was partially bald and a woman with wavy short hair with highlights. They tried bribing me with food to make me talk, but what can I say! They wouldn't believe me even if I tried. Making it worse they tried eating in front of me. I was starving. I haven't eaten for a whole day. It was already morning and still they haven't let me go. When they were done trying to make me talk, they put me in a personal big cage. I was tired and hungry. Tears begin to stroll down my face. What am I going to do now?

"Hey kid you have one phone call" A chubby wrinkled old police officer offered. I stood silent. He came closer to the cell almost with a pleading face.

"Look kid, you need to call your parents. They can help you try to get out of this mess" He handed me the quarter waiting for my response.

I slid the quarter back. "I've been gone for a whole 2 years and they never noticed I was gone so what makes you think they want to help?" The policeman was about to respond, when a man came in with loud clanking boots. He was talking to one of the dedicative about putting me in another department. They were shouting and finally the dedicative lost, when he pulled out his badge. They came close to my cellar. The man that won the argument looked like a combination of a cowboy and a pirate. They strapped the hand-cuffs on me and led me to the back of a carriage that had one window that was barbed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert Time)<strong>

The road was bumpy and crucially long. I thought about Rob, Eve and Raman too. I miss them a lot. We weren't' much of a family, but it was closer than the old one I had. I'd remember the time Eve would dress me and tried to teach me to read. I remember when Rob tried to take me a bath and then instead of me taking a bath he was the one ending up in there. I lied on the cold floor trying to sleep but the moment I lied down, I was hauled right off. I hit the ground landing on my stomach.

"Argh" I groaned. Picking me up by my brown hair, they dragged me inside a building that looks more like a library than a court. My sneakers made squeaky noises through the hallways. I had to admit I was having a bit fun.

_Squeak…Squeak! SQUEAKY. _I giggled and was shot an evil glare by an old man with a scar across his face. After a couple of minutes I stopped and then I went back to Squeaking.

"Can you shut your shoes up?" He shouted. We ended at two prodigious wooden doors. I was utterly shocked to find many people in the court room but where's the judge? I came to court before, for vandalizing a school building, but they left me off the hook. They pushed me on a wooden chair and women with long white hair that was put up to a bun came in. The only noise came from the building was the click clacks of her shoes.

"Name" She ordered.

"Mizuka" I answered.

"Last name" she added.

"Don't know" I said truthfully. I completely forgot my last name when I ran away from home. Rob said it was better for me because the police won't be able to track me down.

"You encounter A pureblood name Alani Temptress am right" She asked.

I gave a shrug "sure"  
>"Young lady, Do you understand that your life is on the line?" She growled. Normally those words would terrify me and they did…but. I'm too numb to be scared of anything.<p>

"Did you kill Alani Temptress" She asked more forcefully.

"Yes, with a gun" I noted.

"How old are you Mizuka?"

"Barely turned 6 years old" I said squeaking my shoes again. She had sad expression on her face for some reason. She quickly caught herself and went back to the grumpy old lady that she was earlier.

"You do know it's highly impossible for a little girl like you to kill a pureblood." She says walking back and forth. Why do all adults do that walking thing?

"Yah but I did" I sighed.

"Was it out of defense that you had to kill Alani Temptress?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes" Although my mind began to wonder, if were to somehow I lived I would have comeback and killed her for murdering my friends.  
>"Okay that settles it than" The woman closed. A beautiful man with dark brown hair that shined even in the dark stood up from the stands.<p>

"Wait why was she even in Alani's house!" The perfect man from the stands yelled.

"Good point" The old women sighed. She turned back to me with her gray depressed eyes. "Answer the man"

"We were going to rob her house when she was gone and then leave. We weren't there to kill her" I promised. My eyes were tired and my stomach is making the rumbles again.

"So it wasn't out of defense now was it?" He snarled. I let out stiffly yawn and rubbed my hazel eyes.

"I guess not" I mumbled.

"I guess you should be executed for murdering my wife" He gritted. I didn't mind dying; at least I won't be hungry. At least I'll see Eve, Rob, and Ramen again. Two muscular grown men with suits grabbed me tightly by both arms half way dragging me and carrying to another door. When hope was all lost, a man shot up from his chair.

"WAIT, YOU CAN'T JUST EXECUTE a GIRL THAT IS ONLY 5 YEARS OLD" A man that had a girlish face and him a wearing a pony tail isn't helping.

"I'm 6!" I hollered over the grown man's shoulder.

"Kain Cross what are you doing here?" She gasped somewhat.

"I'm here to stop this crucial punishment" He frowned.

"Than what do you suppose we do? She did kill a pureblood, Kain" She reminded him.

"How about for 10 years she works as a guarding at my school that way she'll learn how to co-exist better with vampires." He suggested.

"She won't be able to leave school grounds without one of my darling guarding's to watch her" He continued. Darling? I think they're going to let me go away with a pedophile.

"What do you choose Mizuka execution or staying with Kain Cross's family" She finally smiled.

"How quick is the execution?" I wondered.

"Mizuka will live with Kain Cross and learned to co-exist with vampires." The wrinkle old woman decided. The people in the stands nod in agreement except for the husband.

The creepy girl man was freakishly excited. I knew it; they are sending me with a pedophile!

"Cross, this isn't like adopting a child, she needs to be watched and cared for…I guess that is like adopting" She sighed pinching her forehead.

"Come to Papa" He cried extending his arms. _I should have begged for them to kill me_…


	3. Chapter 3 Cross Academy

**No reviews**

**Well i'm still going on MUAHAHAHAAH. **

**tO whoever's out there enjoy the 3rd chapter.**

I was expecting the ride to be awkward but suprisingly it wasn't. I fell asleep and woke up between the rides. When I was too tired to fall asleep, I jumped in the front seat. The weird man gave me a stern look. I put my seat belt on if that's what he was refereeing to. I looked outside the window and saw a castle.

"Well, I guess were here" Cross smiled. My eyes went wide. It was huge! I can't believe i'll be living here!

"What's your favorite thing to do Mizuka?" He asked driving in the parking lot of the school. The Cross's car was the only one that had his own personal parking lot.

"Shooting" I answered. I wasn't trying to be scary but I did like that. He didn't seem bothered of what I said. That made me happy for some reason.

"Second thing you like to do?" He asked next opening the car door for me.

"Playing on the computer" I thought happily. I like to play addicting games and I was allowed to play all day as long I was finishing hacking stuff for Rob.

"Okay last thing you like to?" He asked both of us down a wide hallway. I had to really think about this, I never down it for a while.

"Gardening, I think. I never tried it but my friend Eve talked about it a lot" I smiled. Cross stopped and his eyes was bulging out.

"REALLY! I LOVE GARDENING, I CAN TEACH YOU RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT" He squealed. I would love that…but

"I'm hungry" I said bluntly.

"I think Zero is cooking this time. He's a marvelous chef" He grinned. He started talking about his two adopted kids. How they get along so nicely...why do i feel like he's lying

"Well this is where we live apart from the school." He said opening the door to the kitchen I hope.

"YOU JERK!" A girl with short brown hair screamed. She was pounding her fist against a teenaged boy's chest. The boy stared down at her not feeling threaten at all especially him having his hand on her head

"JERK JERK JERK JERK JERK JERK JERK JERK JERK JERK JERK JERK!" She screamed.

"Ahem Yuki, I was the one who ate your last pudding" Cross sighed. It was already too late the girl hit the boy by an upper cut kick. I tugged on the Cross's sleeve.

"I'm hungry" I whined. I didn't care about those too fighting. I want food in my mouth. I'm so hungry that my stomach was no longer growling but it was hurting. I was never such a cry baby in fact I hate crying. My eyes starts stinging, my throat gets dry and my nose starts running.

"Of course Mizuka, Sit right here on the table." He said putting his hand gently on my back. He led me to the kitchen table that was next to these door windows. I rested my head on the table to ease my head. I was slightly dowsing off than I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert time)<strong>

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

The headmaster was about to get started on cooking when he realized he didn't know what to make her. He got out of the kitchen to find her asleep. She was faintly snoring. When Yuki and Zero were finally done fighting and saw a little girl in their presence.

"Headmaster why is there a little girl here?" Yuki asked.

"She's going to be your littler sister" He grinned. Zero wasn't happy about this and knew there had to be a reason why she was here. Yuki was extremely thrilled not thinking of anything...

"What's her name?" Yuki squealed.

"Her name is Mizuka" The headmaster said deciding to make Mizuka pancakes instead. Yuki sat next to Mizuka twirling her wavy brown curls. Mizuka began to stir a little but didn't wake up. Zero stayed in the kitchen waiting for an explanation.

"Let me guess her family was murdered by vampires or her memories were erased" Zero said heartlessly. The headmaster hummed flipping the pancakes.

"Neither" He whispered, laying the hot pancakes on a white platter.

"Can you pour Mizuka some orange juice" The headmaster asked politely. Zero huffed going to the refrigerator taking out the half empty gallon of juice. The headmaster held the platter in one hand while holding a cup of O.J in the other. Zero followed after him as the headmaster lightly nudges the girl's shoulder.

"Mizuka I made you some pancakes" The headmaster said gently. Mizuka awoke by the smell of fresh hot pancakes. She ripped off a piece with her fork and her mouth watered. Normally Mizuka was served junk food for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

The pancakes were gone in seconds. Yuki, Headmaster Cross, and even Zero were surprised how hungry she was. Mizuka let out a groan for eating too fast.

"Try drinking your juice but take small sips don't try gulping it down" Zero said. Mizuka nodded feeling incredibly awkward with all the stares.

Zero tugged on Yuki's collar to stop her from gazing at the child. "Yuki let's go we have to get to class now" He sighed.

"But..But..But" Yuki was dragged out the room by Zero. Mizuka can finally breathe somewhat now. She wasn't comfortable talking with strangers.

"Since your done eating would you like a tour of the school?" The headmaster suggested. Mizuka nodded her head. If she was going to be living here, she needs to know where she's going.

"Lets go!" He exclaimed pulling her arm as they raced out the room. He let go of her arm and walked down a thousand stairs to get on the main hallway.

"This is a hallway but were outside" Mizuka thought walking bit faster to keep up with the headmaster's pace. The walls were beautiful it had an arches that made the school even more unbelievable. Although something didn't fit Mizuka thought.

"Where's the playground?" Mizuka questioned.

"We don't have a playground" The headmaster said. This angered Mizuka for lying to him that is a school.

"So it's not a school" Mizuka answered.

"It is but we don't have a playground" The headmaster replied

"Noooooooooo schools have playgrounds." Mizuka repeated

"This is a high school, high schools don't have playgrounds." The Headmaster tried to explain.

"Well, if this is a high school, than I won't be going to school!" Mizuka smiled.

"hahaahahah, nice try, you'll be homeschooled" Cross laughed.

Headmaster Cross showed Mizuka everything besides one area…the night class. Mizuka was beginning to notice the separation of the dorms.

"Headmaster what's over there?" Mizuka quivered. Headmaster patted her head reassuringly. He took a moment to answer.

"Mizuka, that's where the vampires live, they come out during the day to go to school and in the morning they go back to sleep" He said it so quietly that only Mizuka could hear.

"Won't, Won't, won't they kill the students" she cried.

"Mizuka, do you believe there are good people?" The headmaster asked. Mizuka was about to answer but he continued.

"Then there's good vampires." He finished.

"Fine, but I still don't trust them." Mizuka huffed.

"It's okay it'll take time, and maybe you'll meet a friend in the night class" Headmaster smiled.

"Fat chance" Mizuka sighed.

"Okay now that I showed you everything, Lets go back to my office where I'll explain to you about the weapons you'll be using for guarding to night and rules." The headmaster clarified at the end.


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking Parol number 1

**One review hooray :)**

**Gracias**

**Review more for keeps **

The headmaster drew me a picture of how the night class and day class worked. It seemed pretty simple the day class and night class got to the same school except in different times. He started to explain that day class gets overly excited about the night class so I should be careful. I didn't understand what he meant about that why would anyone like vampires?

"Okay that's mostly basic thing you do, now at night you patrol making sure vampires are not causing trouble or more importantly the day class are not trying to sneak into the night dorms." He said folding his hand on the table. He spoke as he was getting to the harder part now.

"Now I do allow you to have weapons just for_ protection though_" He emphasized on the word protection.

"So when do I start?" I asked. I had to admit I was scared no better word terrified. I don't know what those vampires are capable of but then again I did kill a pureblood. Cross was going to answer but…

A silver boy with violate eyes stormed inside. I wondered if he dyed it. How can he have silver hair? Were his mom and dad really old when they had him?

"This is ridiculous!" The boy sneered. The short hair brunette girl didn't pay much attention. She notices me behind Mr. Cross. She gave me wry smile mouthing everything is going to okay.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLE EXPECT JUST THE TWO OF US TO Guard THE WHOLE BUNCH OF THOSE BLOOD-SUCKING AND DEAL WITH THE SCREAMING IDIOTS?" He screamed. I jumped and hid behind Cross immediately. How am going to live with these people! All they do is screaming.

"Zero" Yuki said scowled pulling that psycho back. I didn't know I was shivering.

"What?" He growled. Yuki pointed slightly at me giving him a glare.

"Oh…sorry" He soothed.

"Well, I notice that you guys were short with help so I decide to bring you a new requite" He boasted. He picked me off without a sweat.

"Hey put me down" I complained. Zero looked at Mr. Cross with wide eyes.

"You have to be kidding…YOUR GOING TO LET a 5 YEAR OLD."

"6 YEARS OLD!" I corrected him. Why can't these dimwits understand that I am six years old? I should paint his hair blond for saying that.

"It's a pretty complicated situation" The headmaster smiled.

"I'm not going to babysit a 5 year old..."

"6!" I repeated.

"All night from vampires" He snapped. Oh he did it now. I ripped away from the headmaster and stood tall on the table.

"Look old man, I don't need your stinking help with anything" I snarled.

"AWWWWWW SHE LOOKS SO CUTE WHEN SHE ACTS SO TOUGH" Yuki cooed. These dummy are so stupid. I jumped off the table and was about ready to leave the room.

"AND I'M 6 YEARS OLD" I slammed the door shut and went outside. What kind of people are they? I should have just died…

* * *

><p>The moon was shining down like the sun except it was much cooler. I saw a fountain just up ahead. I wonder if there were pennies. I looked down and no there wasn't any. Why would they have fountain that had no pennies, another reason to hate Cross Academy. I dipped my hands in the water. I clapped my hands causing it to splash. I giggled and started to find it more fun each time. I was soon soaked in water but I didn't mind.<p>

"Aw a look at this little girl, are you lost" A boy with blond hair and blue eyes smiled down on me. He was pretty tall but was nothing compared to the carrot head guy.

"You guys are from the night class, shouldn't you be in class?" I said pointing at the school.

"We just smelled something sweet and couldn't help but come see" The blond boy's smile increase. I was given a small gun from the headmaster and said only to use it for emergency. It looked more like a be be gun than anything else. I snatched it out of my pocket pointed at him.

"Stay away from me blonde, I'm not afraid to shoots a vampire" I growled. He back off a little and gazed at me thoughtfully. His thoughts must have crashed and his face gotten more outraged.

"Your that pest that killed our pureblood Alani Temptress" He sneer clenching his fist into a ball. The orange haired guy wasn't a bit happy either.

"I don't care if you are a 5 year old girl, you're a murder. "

The night class student shot out his fangs and his were a deep blood red. He licked his lips slowly.

"Are you prepared to die" He smirked. I lifted my gun aiming at his heart just like how I killed that pureblood.

"Wait Aido; don't be looking for trouble again." The red head boy pleaded. It was already too late; He came at me fast, trying to trick me by going behind me. I shot quickly and only grazed his shoulder but that was enough to make him wince and cry. Jumping out of nowhere Yuki spotted me and Aido. She dropped down from the tree and was about ready to show her badge.

"Fighting is prohibited." Yuki ordered. Her voice dropped gaping at Aido bleeding on his left shoulder.

"Mizuka did you do this" Yuki gasped.

"Yah but he tried to kill me!" I cried still pointing the gun at him. Yuki slowly lowered my gun down. She tried to take it away but I just grasped on it tighter.

"The 5 year old girl is out murdering vampires again" Aido spat. In a few moments Zero came in and was shocked to find Aido on the floor.

"What the hell happen here" Zero cursed.

"That girl tried to kill me" Aido shouted reversing everything. The headmaster rushed outside the building and came over. Yuki begin to explain him the situation.

"Nuh-uh!" I shouted back.

"That's enough, Akatsuki, take Aido to the infirmary" The headmaster ordered. The orange fruit head carried the bloodsucking demon away. The headmaster looked down at me with an unsympathetic expression. In the darkness appeared another attractive vampire but this one was more creepy in fact he looked like pedophile. His dark brown hair was shaggy but it was if it was design like that.

"Headmaster we have problem"

"Kaname!" Yuki blushed.

"Zero, take Mizuka to the office and have her wait there for me." The headmaster demanded. Zero didn't say anything gently pushed me to go.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert time)<strong>

Zero hadn't spoken a word and I was glad because I wasn't going to respond back. I was 10 steps behind him having my hands deep in my pockets. He opened the door to the headmaster's office, and was deciding or not to come in. I didn't care; I just wanted to get whatever punishment over with. I slumped in the chair pulling my feet up. After a few minutes Headmaster Cross came in. His face was depressed.

"I didn't know this was going to get complicated." He muttered.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten yourself into the mess" I snapped.

"Mizuka…. I can't have you doing that again" He said biting his lower lip

"" I shrugged.

"Mizuka, Not ever! It could have broken the peace of vampires and humans!" The head mastered yelled. Zero was taken back. I guess he never heard the headmaster yell before. Yet, I was the first person he yelled at. I'm tired of this, I'm tired of being yelled at. I got up from the chair and walked away.

"Mizuka, wait I'm sorry."

"Fuck off, I don't need your stupid sympathy, I don't need your stupid help, you should have let them kill me when they had the chance. I hate this place the moment I came, I want to go back home and never see this stupid place again." I cried. Like I said I hate crying but I hate being screamed at. I slammed the door and since I didn't have anything to take with me. _I'm running away._


	5. Chapter 5 What she been through Part 1

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter  
><strong>

**Mizuka P.O.V**

Running was I remembered. Running, and running. My thighs were burning like crazy. When I stopped at the corner of an abandon ware house, I groaned in pain. I limped inside were Rob, Eve and Ramen and I lived. My eyes stung and I couldn't stop crying. In the broken down house were three beds. Two were for Raman and Rob separately and one for me and Eve to share. Right beside me and Eve's bed was a drawer and that's where we kept our emergency money. We stole lot things from people but it never was spent on us. It was for the people we owe or we give it to the millionaire man. A stinging pain came from my ankle. I tried to move it around but it hurt so badly. I cried once more. I tried to stop crying but it didn't work. I pulled my leg and carefully laid it on top of the bed. My cheeks were wet cold. I was starting to shiver. I wrapped a blanket over me to keep me warm. It worked somewhat but the cover wasn't that thick.

What am a going to do now? Die? Starve? Wait till the one of those vampires' cops to kill me for breaking my promise? What does it matter, if I die? I'm better off dead. I have no parents that loved me. No family that cry in my funeral no one to talk to. No one to give me a reason why I shouldn't die.

I stretched to the drawer pulling out a photo album Eve made. The quality was terrible but there were still there. The first picture was when Rob and I fallen asleep reading green eggs and ham. Eve and Ramen never lived it down. The next photo was my 5th birthday, my first golden chain. It was my full name in cursive. Ramen bought it for me. Eve made me a tres leche cake for my birthday. It was the best dessert I ever tasted. All must try it before judging it.

"I miss you guys a lot but I'll see you guys pretty soon though" I kissed the album and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>ZERO.P.O.V<strong>

The headmaster urged me to follow the girl. She was pretty fast but I was on her trail. I never found out how she got involve with the vampires in the first place. She did many twist and turns and then finally I spotted her going inside an abandon ware house. She slowly limped inside moaning in pain. She was injured. I was thinking about walking in and pursuing her to come back or drag her back kicking and screaming…none of those seemed like a good ideas. On the other side of the building was a window. I was pretty tall and saw Mizuka sitting on a bed sobbing. She hiccupped after each cry. I felt a deep sadness in my heart. When she finally eases her tears she went through a drawer that was beside the bed, searching through an album of hers. She flipped through pages, she sometimes smile and sometimes laugh. She hit the end of the album and began to frown.

"I miss you guys a lot but I'll see you guys pretty soon though" and she kissed the book and fell asleep. No child should be thinking that way. I crept inside the ware house, and saw that it was completely deserted. All there was were beds, bathroom and a sofa. A crackling of thunder erupted causing Mizuka immediately jumping off the bed. Poor girl I thought.

"What do you want" She tried to scowl but she ended up hiccupping.

"Taking you back to cross academy." I responded as calmly as I can.

"No" She said and jumped again when a boom of thunder roared. She hid under the blue crept covers.

"Tell that weird man that I broke my patrol and to send me to heaven." She whimpered softly.

"What are you talking about patrol" I asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"Patrol, I wasn't supposed to leave school area and not to kill a vampire but ...but…he gave me the gun to protect myself… I just want die. I don't wanna be here anymore" She said choking on her sobs. I couldn't comprehend what she was trying to tell me. I swiped the blanket off and picked her beneath her armpits. I had her small feet standing up on my thighs. She had hazel brown eyes that were watery, and tan curly hair.

"Okay, stop crying" I said softly wiping her tears with my uniform sleeve. She nodded slowly her head still down low.

"Now, tell me is this where you live" I asked. I decide to get to know her first before I start jumping to the main question.

"I did with Rob, Eve, and Raman" '

"Are those your brothers and sister?" I thought. She shook her head.

"No, they were my gang members we lived here" She said sadly

"What did you guys do?" I asked, having Mizuka sitting on my lap, her face looking up at me.

"We break into peoples house and steal." She said as though she had nothing to lose.

"Where's your parent?"

"At home somewhere in America" she shrugged. My mouth went dry. If they were in America how did she came her to Japan?

"Mizuka how did you come to Japan?" I asked astounded.

"I don't know I met Eve in America when she saw me in the streets. She asked me if I needed money and placed to stay at. I said yes, and then she told me there was a house but it was far away. I didn't care though. I went on a boat, bus and lots of trains to get here. I didn't understand what they were saying in Japanese but it was okay, I started understanding it pretty quick. "She smiled.

"What about your mom and dad aren't they worried!"

"No, they didn't care that I left, they were too busy hitting each other to care what I did and I didn't want to get hit by trying to stay."

The lights began to flicker and then it shut off. A screaming explosion of thunder came; Mizuka wrapped her small arms around my neck. She shivered and was scared out of her mind.

"Zero make the noise stop" She cried. I relaxed on the bed and Mizuka was lying on top of my chest. I pulled up the blanket over us. I held her securely in my arms. When a booming scream of thunder roared she didn't jump, she was sound asleep. I couldn't go back to cross academy until the storm died. I had no choice but to sleep here for the night. I felt very oddly protective of her now; it almost wants me to strangle the headmaster for screaming at her. Mizuka snored lightly and then finally in the last few years in cross Academy I actually fell asleep through the night.

**Review for the next chapter**

**:) please**


	6. Chapter 6 What she been through Part 2

**Okay guys, i know I haven't been updating a lot for this story so I'm going to get my butt in gear and start writing. I know this chap is short but it had me ready to write the next chapter. **

**Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me  
><strong>

**Okay let's begin  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I never thought she'll be this much of a pain. The headmaster is going to pay once I get back to the Academy! Mizuka was still holding onto the bed. Every time I pulled her, she screams automatically. I should have brought Yuki with me maybe she would have done better than me. I dropped to the ground in defeat. I never thought I became this out of shape.<p>

"You tired already, old man" Mizuka smirked. Last night she was crying like a baby and now she's hyper than ever.

"What is it going to take for you to get out of bed" I asked. She took a long thought and then her eyes sparked.

"I want three things!" She demanded showing her small three fingers.

"One, I want to go eat at that Ramen Shop" She said putting one finger up.

"Two, I want go out for ice cream" She replied putting 2nd finger up/

"And Three, the most important, I want a blue fishy, named Dori from finding Nemo!" Mizuka exclaimed happily. I wish I had the same patience when I was small and maybe I could have handled this kid much better.

"Yes, Yes, and I don't know about the last" I sighed.

"Can we at least look for Dori" She pleaded.

"WE WILL TRY! If we can't find a blue fish than we go to Cross academy, you got it" I said standing up from the floor.

"YUP!" She grinned hopping off the bed.

**~XXX~**

"Mizuka where are you going the shop's this way" I sighed holding her hand to the right direction.

"But I thought it was that way!" She pouted. Like Yuki she has the upmost worst sense of direction.

"No, it's this one" I said pointing at the mini shop. Her eyes went wide and started dragging me into the shop.

"You pay" She said.

"Yeah, I already, know" I grumbled. I come here more often since the Headmaster hardly makes any edible food. Mizuka got the same as me Raman noodles. The nice man handed us our chop stick and I began to eat my usual meal. A short girl with red hair that was pulled up in pony tail came over.

"OMGOSH SHE'S SOOOO ADORABLE" The waitress squealed. Mizuka stirred in her chair uncomfortable.

"And that curly brown hair, I've tried so hard to have my hair like that." She ogles at her hair.  
>"You work here right…do you guys have a fork?" She asked slightly embarrassed.<p>

"I'm sorry, no. Oh I have to get back to work, maybe your father might help you" She smiled.

"You mean my grandpa" She grinned.

"Watch it, I will only pay for me and leave you with the bill." I retorted. She simply ignored and stared drooling at her food.

"You seriously don't know how to use chop-sticks" I asked.

"I...I do…sort of…OKAY, FINE I Don't" She admitted.

"You've been to japan this long and haven't learn to use a chop-stick?"

"Well you see, ever since I came to Japan I had this special friend called Mr. Fork so wherever I went out to eat I had him….and NOW I'M GOING STARVE!"

"Calm down, your causing a scene" I scolded.

"Okay pick up your chopstick like this." I motioned. She had the first step right at least.  
>"Now you close it to pick it up" I said closing my chopstick. She tried to picking up the noodle be the just slip one after the other. After 4 tries she gave up and started to eat with her hands.<p>

"Mizuka, your hands are going to get greasy and dirty" I sighed.

"But, I'm hungrrrrry and there's no other way." She complained. I picked up her chopsticks and grabbed the noodles carefully making sure they won't drip.

"Open your mouth" I ordered. She didn't argue and opened mouth. I slipped the noodles inside and waited for to chew and swallow, and then fed her more noodles. When every speck of noodles were gone; I was finally able to eat my meal in peace.

"Zeeeeeeeeeerooooooooo are you done?" She asked.

"Mizuka ….let me eat" I growled.

"Oh, let your father eat, here some crayons and a paper for you to draw" She smiled.

"Thank you" Mizuka replied.

"Lady, how old do you think I am?" I frowned.

"Um…33" She answered.

"He's 330 years old!" Mizuka giggled.

"I'm 16" I answered ignoring Mizuka.

"But you're so young to be having gray hair!" She gasped.

"Asako, leave the boy alone" The chef ordered.

"Yes sir" She sighed sadly.

"Sorry, for my nosey waitress. The food's on the house now" He grinned.

"Thanks" I muttered.

**~XXX~**

We left the restaurant and the next thing was ice-cream. Although she ate full bowl of ramen she's still hungry…she's probably related to Yuki for all I know! We walked inside the shop while she ordered her large Sunday. Luckily she took her paper and crayons from the Raman shop before we came here. She ate and drew until she received a brain freeze.

"Ow…Ow...OW" She muttered. Her face was smear with chocolate and strawberry.

"Try to eat slowly and actually have the ice-cream make it inside your mouth" I sighed wiping the sticky chocolate. I still never found out how she end up getting involved with vampires.

"Mizuka how did you find out about vampires" I asked. She froze at the spot before putting the cherry in her mouth.

"If I give you this cherry, Can I not answer" She asked.

"No" I said curtly

"But it's juicy and red. It sweetens your mouth and taste nothing like what the dentist gives people." She bragged on until at the end, she ended up eating it.

"Okay, if you can't tell me, can you draw it" I asked.

"Yes!"

She drew 4 stick man and the stick man vampire. She scribbled a big house next to it. It was difficult to understand but I sort of got the concept.

"Okay these four are Rob, Eve, Ramen and me. And that one is the vampire named um…Alani I think. She killed Rob…Eve…and Ramen" She said x'ing them out with a red crayon.

"Wait why were you there in the first place?"

"Because we needed money" She said drawing in green crayon.

"Then what happen?" I asked.

"Then Alani died…_because I killed her_" She murmured.


End file.
